


that high school depression aesthetic

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the one where they're sad and cute and queer but like togetherbigenderdancingqueen asked you:5:47pm, 14 minutes agoHey so i saw your selfies and i can’t believe neither of us noticed this before but i’m literally your next door neighbor.tumblr





	that high school depression aesthetic

“Sad queer and cute, cute boys hmu.” **  
**

“Cute sad and queer, cute boys hmu.”

“Queer cute and sad, cute boys hmu.”

Jonghyun purses his lips as he stares at the post he’s trying to make. His life is so difficult. He just wants to post some selfies for his couple hundred followers in the hopes that one day a cute boy actually will hit him up. So far his luck has been pretty shit. He doesn’t think there are any cute boys that follow his blog of puppies and justice and anime, to be honest, but he sends his face out into the world every so often anyway. It’s worth a shot; it’s not like he does anything else.

After another few minutes of debating, he goes with “sad cute andqueer.” It rolls off the tongue better. He adds his regular selfie tag and the “q slur” tag someone asked him to use one time and hits the post button, then switches to the tab he was watching anime on before the urge to pose struck him. As the theme song plays, he turns his head listlessly to his backpack. He could probably do a little bit of his lit homework now. He feels like he’s mustered up a few minutes of motivation. He shoves his hand inside and kind of just feels around for the book with the worksheet folded inside of it.

He brushes against his bio lab and his history notes as he does so and grimaces. He’s pretty sure he’s still around a mid-B in history. He can skip that. Bio he’s not so sure about, but his teacher will post the grades tomorrow morning and the assignment isn’t due until the end of the week, so he’ll figure that out later. Things are going to start getting really shitty around November when he’ll have to start actually planning around his depression to scrape Bs and Cs in all of his classes, but whatever. He’ll figure that out then too. For now he can keep coasting the beginning of the school year in mediocrity. He flicks the lamp on his beadboard on so he can see what he’s doing as he finally tugs his lit book out.

He lets the book fall open on top of his keyboard, looking at the answers that he already scrawled down in class. He finished about two thirds of it then; that’s good. Good optimization of the time where he’s so caught up in doing things like being in class and listening to his teachers that he actually feels productive. He tries to do as much as he can when he’s actually at the school so he has less stuff to skip when he gets home.

The pencil feels heavy in his hand as he starts writing down an answer, but if he takes his time, he can almost pretend that the neatness of his handwriting is satisfying. He pauses in the middle of his sentence, frowns, checks the book to make sure he’s spelling the name right, and then continues. He dots the end of his sentence slowly, eyes moving to the next question. Yeah, he can do that one too. It’s the third one he looks at that makes him almost groan. He’s reached the thinking questions, the ones that are about the symbolism instead of just what happened in the chapter. He lifts the book to hit the spacebar on his laptop and start his anime again. He’ll tackle those after another episode or two.

After three episodes, he sighs slowly as he half-asses a conclusion to the final question. Good enough, he guesses. Before he goes back to his anime, he checks his dash for probably the tenth time in the last hour. He’d hate to miss a puppy because he waited too long and couldn’t scroll down all of the new posts without his laptop getting laggy.

There are no new pups, but there is a new notification above his inbox. He blinks at it. Huh. Probably just another spambot telling him to look at their website. He checks it anyway just to make the number go away, but is surprised a second time when he sees what it is.

It’s an actual message.

“Huh,” he says, out loud this time. This is the most interesting thing that’s happened to him all week. He shifts to get more comfortable as he takes in the blog that sent it to him; it’s someone he’s mutuals with but never spoken to. They post about being queer as heckie almost as much as he does and he’s super into the anime they post. He kind of just ignores the rest of the dancing and tech stuff and whatnot when it shows up on his dash.

**bigenderdancingqueen asked you:  
** 5:47pm, 14 minutes ago  
Hey so i saw your selfies and i can’t believe neither of us noticed this before but i’m literally your next door neighbor. Like you’re jonghyun in 402 and i’m taemin in 401 and we take the same bus to school and we have history class together with miss t. I know you use this blog as your own personal diary or whatever and you would be uncomfortable with people you know in real life following you so do you want me to unfollow?? P.S. Can you tell me what chapter we’re supposed to write the history notes on tonight because i forgot to write it down pls and thank. 

Jonghyun blinks slowly at the words on his screen. Huh. Taemin, huh. The frumpy, tired kid from next door. Or apparently, the super poly pan aegosexual bigender depressed autistic dance enthusiast, according to his blog. Jonghyun never would have guessed. All he knows about Taemin From Next Door is that he has a brother and he sleeps on the bus a lot. He swipes his thumb over his touchpad as he thinks. He doesn’t feel as mortified as he normally would, he doesn’t think. Maybe it’s because he knows so much about Taemin already through his blog. Taemin is like him; queer and sad. Jonghyun doesn’t feel threatened at all. He taps the reply button and moves his fingers to the keyboard to type.

_no its okay. its not like you dont know everything about me already. and youre as closeted about everything as i am. i can unfollow you though if you want me to? and were supposed to be at chapter 4.3 tonight but up to 5 by the end of the week_

His finger hovers over the send button for a few seconds before he shrugs and hits it. Whatever. He switches back to his anime and tugs his phone closer so it’ll tell him when Taemin has replied again so he doesn’t have to keep switching back to check. It doesn’t take long; just a few minutes before his phone vibrates with the notification.

**bigenderdancingqueen asked you:  
** 6:07pm, 2 minutes ago  
Okay cool thanks. You can keep following me idc. Btw i'm usually a cute boy can i hit you up?? 

Jonghyun actually feels a smile tugging up his lips at Taemin’s question. That’s pretty bold. He knows he posted the selfies with the intention of getting offers like this, but it was mostly a joke. He doesn’t know what to do now that someone has actually offered, let alone someone that can literally be here in less than a minute. He thinks about it for a moment, then shrugs.

_i mean i literally just come home every day and lie in bed and let the weight of my unfinished responsibilities slowly crush me into the mattress as i hope for the void to swallow me whole but sure if you want to_

**bigenderdancingqueen asked you:  
** 6:10, just now  
Ha ha same. But at least we could be sad and cute and queer together right?? One time we sat together on the bus and i fell asleep but i smelled you a little bit before that and you smelled really nice. 

_thats kind of weird isnt it_

**bigenderdancingqueen asked you:  
** 6:15, just now  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

_yeah sure you can come over. my sis will let you in. just tell her youre here for me. im the second door on the left in the hallway._

Taemin sends him just a thumbs up emoji next and Jonghyun snorts lightly at it. He doesn’t hear anything through the walls, but then again, he wasn’t really expecting to. He wiggles a little closer to the wall in his bed to give Taemin room, brushes chip crumbs off of the sheets, and watches a few minutes of his anime as he waits for Taemin to show up. Soon, he hears the knock at their front door, and then his sister getting up from the room next to his, and then her letting Taemin in, and finally, a soft knock at his own door.

“Yeah,” he calls, just loud enough to be heard. The door opens slowly and Taemin peeps in, lips curving into a smile when he sees Jonghyun waiting for him.

“Hi,” he says, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. He’s dressed for bed already in sweats and a loose tshirt and he has his phone in his hand.

“Hey,” Jonghyun hums back. He pats the empty space next to him in bed. “Wanna watch One Punch Man?”

“I finished that last month,” Taemin says. He wiggles under the covers with Jonghyun and lies on his stomach, resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder after a questioning look. “I think I’m just gonna keep doing tumblr stuff. You can keep watching.” He rests his arm on Jonghyun’s chest to hold his phone probably too close to his face with a little shrug. Jonghyun shrugs back. He’s cool with that. Just chilling, snuggling, being cute. Taemin smells nice, like name brand shampoo and whatever he had for dinner. Jonghyun assumes that Taemin thinks he smells nice also as he wiggles his arm around Taemin’s waist to hold him. He starts his anime again and lets his cheek fall on Taemin’s head, relaxing into his warmth and comfort.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, just chilling. He checks his dash halfway through an episode and gets distracted for a long while. They’re mostly comfortably silent except for a few moments where they show each other something on their screens and reblog it for the other. He notices after a while that Taemin is kind of nibbling on his shirt, sucking the fabric unto his mouth and chewing lightly. He doesn’t really mind. Taemin probably doesn’t even notice that he’s doing it. Jonghyun likes it, likes this. He almost feels like it’s not real; like this is just the kind of thing that one sees described in wistful fantasies of qprs where everyone understands each other and can just hang in silence. He almost feels happy. It’s a nice feeling, and he likes feeling it.

Unfortunately, the good things in his life tend to not last very long. After a while, Taemin sighs, nuzzles his shoulder, squeezes him tight and breathes deep before he rolls onto his back.

“I should probably get back into my own bed before I fall asleep,” he sighs. Jonghyun nods. That seems like a good idea.

“Okay,” he hums. He gathers the blankets off of Taemin and bundles himself up in them instead, leeching off of the warmth Taemin gave them. “See you tomorrow,” he mumbles as Taemin slides off of his bed and stumbles to his feet.

“Yeah,” Taemin replies, rubbing his face and fixing his hair. “Later.” He leaves Jonghyun’s room quietly, with a little wave, and Jonghyun lets a relaxed sigh leave his lungs as he settles back against his pillows.


End file.
